Diddy Kong Quest 2: Conker's Retourns!
by Mr. NBA
Summary: ¡King K. Rool ha vuelto a las andadas! Y secuestra a Dixie para llevar a cabo su malvado plan... pero no contaba que ese mismo día Diddy había invitado a un amigo a la Isla, que lo ayudara en su aventura ¿Te unes tú también? (Mundo humanizado porque no estoy de ganas de hacer Furry ni yiff :I)


**Hola, vengo aquí con un fic largo, este es mi primer (pero no último n.n) trabajo en esta ****sección. ¿Que más puedo decir aparte que soy fanatico devoto de estos juegos? Bueno, yo amo esta franquicia ya que crecí con ella**

**Disclaimer: Todo esto le pertenece a ****Rare**** Nintendo, bueno, Conker no, el sigue siendo de ****Microsoft**** Rare. Y los OC y la historia son mios :D**

**PD: las edades son Conker 20, Diddy y Dixie 18 y Tiny 16**

**PD2: Utilize como opening el tema de Rare para DKC más la canción "We Burn!" de Helloween, merece la pena escucharla n.n**

* * *

**Introducción: Un giro en mi vida de 720° es lo que necesito/Aburrimiento en la Isla - ¡El Inicio de la Aventura!**

Estas de nuevo en el bar, es donde comenzó realmente tu vida, ¿no?, de nuevo misma mesa, misma silla, misma jarra de cerveza, mismo efecto: no consigues emborracharte a la tercera. Comienzas a recodar el motivo de porque diantres estas en ese bar de mala muerte, para intentar olvidar el como lo ganaste todo a costa de todo, y lo perdiste todo a costa de tu propia inmadurez. Pasaste en la cárcel un rato siendo relativamente joven después de descubrieran una ilegalidad de la que tu no tenias idea (te liberaron recientemente) y por enésima vez te acuerdas de la madre de esa jodida pantera. Pero luego recuerdas que esta muerta, un alíen le salió del pecho, igual que el estúpido profesor que recomendó hacer de ti un sostenedor de una mesa. Pides otra cerveza, luego recuerdas melancólicamente el momento donde pudiste haber hecho una sola cosa buena ese día, pero algo en ti no reacciono, ni siquiera sacrificar una vida que hubieras recuperado fácilmente, no, tenias que quedarte estático viendo como acribillaban brutalmente a la chica de tus sueños al frente tuyo. Y lo peor, ni una lagrima, ni siquiera tomarle el peso a una situación así, quizá en ese entonces no te importaba, no le dabas relevancia, y después, con el pasar del tiempo, comenzar a extrañarla, extrañar tu hogar, tus viejos amigos, con los que compartías carreras, y con los cuales le pateaste el culo a un gordo alíen con todo el peso de la ley… Pero ahora estas solo, sin perro que te ladre, pensando en que quizá el cadáver de Berri este allá arriba todavía, mas agujereado que un queso suizo, pero mantenido, o quizá alguien lo recogió y le dio un funeral digno, o quizá alguna organización de magia negra lo recupero y ahora es su principal ejecutora, algo parecido a lo de Elektra, o tal vez fue infectada con un virus zombi y ahora viene por tu cabeza.

Mejor dejas así el asunto y afrontas lo obvio: Tú vida es una mierda. Odias a los que te rodean menos a dos, ya no tienes el imperio mafioso que tenias, y para más remate parecía que esa chica que amabas te puso los cuernos. Eso era algo deprimente, vivir con una duda tan grande para siempre, tu mejor amigo es un tridente partido por la mitad. Vaya que vida mas grata… Solo quieres hacer explotar al maldito lugar ese y largarte a la mierda, pero no tienes mucho dinero, eres solo un pobre diablo en el bar donde comenzó tu desgracia. Para poner la guinda, te desplazo el tipo que mato a tú chica. Definitivamente no es una buena época para ti, estas harto de la vida, y eso te deprime hasta el punto de pensar varias veces en el suicidio, ¿pero que objeto tiene?, tenia 20 años, y todavía le queda toda una vida por delante… sin Berri.

Joder… que aburrida iba a ser una vida así. Y una vez más maldices ese mal día que tuviste hace ya un largo tiempo atrás.

La fama no le atraía mucho, el era muy simple, pero con los cojones bien puestos para darle cara a quien sea (menos a su novia enojada, que coño, si que daba miedo) llámese King K. Rool o Sachiko Shinozaki, iba a poner todo su empeño para superar cualquier obstáculo que le pusieran al frente, cualquiera, desde superar un tramo largo en valle congelado con precipicios abismantes a pelear codo a codo con Ness Jamison en el Torneo de Super Smash Bros. en su Tercera Edición, incluyendo derrotar a un piloto de carreras extraterrestre junto a nuevos amigos, tomando el liderazgo del grupo de corredores (que también son tus amigos), y claro, teniendo la ayuda de un genio indio hasta volar en un jet pack construido con madera en un comienzo, luego pasaron a ser metálicos, e incluso, usar armas de fuego (comenzando por disparar cacahuates a luego ser balas hechas y derechas). Por muchas hazañas como estas obtuvo una fama brutal, tanto en el mundo que conocemos como en el sub mundo (mundo sobrenatural para acortar). Pero el, seguía con su ímpetu aventurero, no le interesaba mucho el ser famoso, el solo quería encumbrarse en gestas épicas y vivencias inolvidables. Seguía siendo el mismo. Pero ya con tanta gente salvando el mundo, o a sus amigos o seres queridos y a veces ambas, llego a una conclusión: Estaba Aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer, aparte de jugar sacrílegamente Marvel vs Capcom 3 en una Xbox 360, cosa que algunas personas no les gustaría, pero ese mundo no es este, así que esta bien. Siempre escoges al mismo equipo: Dante, Deadpool y Capitán América, básicamente porque son tus héroes y los conoció en persona. De hecho, el mitad demonio le enseño una técnica de disparo mejor, y el mercenario bocazas le enseño la manera de como mandar todo al carajo y usar las pistolas como si fueran metralletas, cosa bastante útil cuando un ejército de cocodrilos mutante te atacan. Aunque curiosamente no sangran, solo se desvanecen en el suelo. Después de vencer a Galactus por millonésima vez y ver los créditos, va a ver a Dixie, su novia, la cual lo acompaña como fiel escudera a cada aventura, misión o encargo que le hacen, como casi un mercenario, pero queda en eso, casi, la legalidad lo mantiene a raya. La casa de las adorables rubias queda básicamente cerca de la profundidad de la selva de la Isla de Donkey Kong, nombrada en honor a quien la descubrió, Donkey Kong Senior, esta queda cerca de Liberia, en África, aunque el factor clima hace que la mayoría de los que esta allí son de piel mas clara que los que viven en tierra (el Africa es un calor árido, esta isla es bastante fresca, lo que influye en la pigmentación), Diddy es lo que se podría considerar trigueño, de cabello café oscuro y del mismo color sus ojos, que casi nunca se ve por su clásica gorra roja, de hecho en casi nada cambia el vestuario de el en comparación a hace años, usa su clásica polera roja sin mangas con estrellas (más grande claro), unos shorts largos y rojos, como de baloncesto (no vas a andar con jeans en África, el clima tropical de allí es disfrutable sin estors) y unas zapatillas rojas sin medias que parecen bastante cómodas. La puerta esta abierta, no hay nadie en casa, así que una solución queda, si Candy debe estar practicando sus Técnicas de Defensa Personal (razón porque los Kremlings le tiene pánico) sus hermanas deben estar en el claro bañándose, es decir, ni de coña iría alla, aunque la sola idea de aquello hacia que muchos pensamientos impuros (mejor dicho **MUY** pervertidos) comenzaran a figurarse en su mente. Menos mal que el podía "desquitarse" con su novia (consentidamente) sin que el padre de esta lo matara, ya que ambos no tenían padre (El de Diddy falleció antes de que este naciera, Donkey Kong Junior, o simplemente DK fue prácticamente su figura paterna. Y los de Dixie nadie sabe donde diablos están después de ese naufragio que casi les cuesta la vida). Entonces decidió que era mejor ir a ver que había en Atlanta, la cuidad que les facilito un portal de conexión después de que un trabajito que hizo DK, lo cual fue un arma de doble filo, porque tenían acceso a Estados Unidos, pero debían ir a la Escuela por orden de Winkry, ya que ella estaba muy delicada de salud (lo que termino con su vida).

Él podría ir a conversar con Dikembe o con George, uno para mejorar sus tapones y el otro para convertir goles a destajo. Despues de ir a buscar una sudadera roja, por alguna razón, fue al Teleport Center, lugar que varias personas conocen, para ir a Portland, algo le dijo que tenía que ir allí, una corazonada, un presentimiento, o quizá alguien le susurraba muchas veces al oído "Ve a Portland". Descartando la última hipótesis por ser demasiado estúpida, tomo el que decía Portland. Total, era una ciudad bastante interesante si sabias sobre el sub mundo de ella.

Fue un acierto el que Diddy no fuera a ver a las chicas al claro, ya que allí estaban como todas las tardes, en su "laguna personal", ya habiendo terminando el baño relajante que se daban, ahora estaban vistiéndose en lugar que acondicionaron ellas para dejar sus cosas (no eran pocos los que las vigilaban para verlas bañándose, ni tampoco pocos los robos de ropa que habían sufrido, ropa que extrañamente siempre aparecía al día siguiente, después de que algún amigo las visitaba, por lo cual siempre dejan su ropa en un casillero escondido en alguna parte (casillero invisible, regalado por una amiga en Nueva York una de las tantas veces que han ido a la Gran Manzana). Ambas rubias de piel blanca (las únicas allí, aunque no son originarias), la mayor (en edad, no de estatura) de ojos esmeralda y la menor (la de mayor altura) de ojos de zafiro tienen como costumbre ir allí desde hace unos años. Esas aguas les dan la quietud que el mar no. Aunque su vida esta ligada al mar, allí nacieron, en un barco ingles ambas (Candy es la única que nació en tierra, ella es de Liverpool), allí es donde vivieron gran parte de su infancia, y allí vivieron su tormento, el de nunca mas volver a ver a sus padres, los han buscado, si, pero como adoptaron otro apellido y mas se hicieron conocidas por sus apodos (Dixie no, ese es su nombre real) no han dado con ellos, quizá no sobrevivieron, quizá las busquen todavía y no estén cercanos a un televisor, tal vez viven como ermitaños en una isla… solo Dios sabe si viven o no.  
Ya terminando su "ritual" de colocarse ropa (quedando Dixie con su polera rosa arremangada hasta el antebrazo, sin cubrir sus codos, y amarrada en el centro exhibiendo su ombligo, unas calzas también rosas y unas sandalias rosas. Y su hermana, Tiny, usando su sostén deportivo celeste con un girasol sonriente en el pecho, unos pantalones largos color cían y sus sandalias lila, además de las muñequeras dobles que tenía (usadas y firmadas por un tal Karl Malone, obsequiadas por el mismo). Ambas peinaban sus largas cabelleras doradas ya que antes de que cada baño se las sueltan por motivos obvios. A Dixie le era fácil hacer su coleta, de tal manera que pudiera ejecutar su "Flying Ponytail" sin complicaciones, aunque su verdadera habilidad es usar su largos cabellos como si fueran uno de sus miembros (refiriéndome a las manos o a sus pies). La misma tiene Tiny, excepto que su habilidad volando son con sus coletas (por algo se llama "Haircopter") pero le era algo más complicado el peinarse (cosa poco relevante, siendo que terminaba apenas unos segundos después de Dixie). De todas maneras ambas chicas ya estaban listas para marcharse, y se colocaron sus ultimas prendas, las más reconocibles de ellas, la boina rosa de la mayor y el gorro Jamaiquino de la menor. Ahora, una pregunta que no sabrán responder a menos que vivan allá ¿cuál era la manera mas fácil de llegar a su casa? Sencillo, como el claro es la parte más alta del bosque, que esta al lado del volcán (Que esta detrás de la creativa pista de la Montaña) treparon un árbol, cada una por separado y dando un salto al vacío, comienza a girar rápidamente en el aire con sus cabellos, con lo cual en cuestión de minutos están en su casa (que es la que esta en la entrada del bosque) en la que... *PAF!* Tiny siempre choca de cara y siempre cae de espaldas al piso (ya marcado de tantas caídas)  
-¿Alguien le tomo la matricula al camión?- pregunto algo atontada la chica de ojos azules  
-Si, la matricula es: de nuevo chocaste contra la pared, idiota- Le respondió la rubia de ojos verdes, quien luego comenzó a reír un poco.  
-Auch, eres malvada Dix. Sabes que esa maldita pared me odia- dijo ya recompuesta la menor  
-¿Yo? Tú eres la que esta chocando siempre… bueno, desde que Cranky te ayudo con lo de tu pelo-  
-Vete al diablo hermanita, de seguro pactaste con la pared para que chocara con ella-  
-¡Mátala, sabe nuestro secreto!- dijo Dixie haciendo la voz de la pared de la gran casa que tenían –jijiji tú sabes que te quiero hermana-  
-me cago en todo lo humanamente cagable- dijo Tiny molesta aun sentada en el piso.  
-Oye, nuestros juegos son para toda la familia, cuida tu lenguaje- advirtió su hermana mayor  
-Según lo que dijo el autor arriba esto es T tirando a M… además, si no te diste cuenta en la intro de Diddy hubo decía lo que tu y el hacen en sus ratos libre, ¿Qué juego o historia para niños tiene sexo implícito?-

**[Que En Paz Descanse la Cuarta Pared, que tuvo una vida en esta historia de aproximadamente, 2100 palabras]**

-¡Lo que el y yo hagamos no es de tú incumbencia, metiche!- respondió agresivamente ella con el rostro muy sonrojado –además no es en nuestro ratos libres, es en la noche y solo algunas noches- termino diciendo tímidamente.  
-Aja, como ayer, y antes de ayer, y el día anterior a antes de ayer… si son contados los días, los 365 del año pasado por ejemplo jajajajajajaja-  
-¡Oye ven acá intento de Troll con implantes, te voy a dar una paliza hija de… ehm… mi madre!- dijo furiosa la mayor con una traba al final para no insultarse a ella misma.  
-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues alcánzame si puedes enana!- y así comenzó la persecución mas espectacular en la isla en los últimos 15 minutos.

Diddy ya había llegado a la ciudad más rara de Estados Unidos, la enigmática Portland, en Oregon, hogar de los Trail Blazers, el equipo más salado de la NBA en cuanto a lesiones y de la familia más loca del país, pero esa es otra historia. En lo que respecta en el sub mundo, era una ciudad muy loca, no tanto como New York o Los Angeles. Vamos por partes, una puerta al infierno se hallaba bajo esta y que también la frontera con este tenia su Capital. La presencia de demonios se encuentra neutralizada porque también un regimiento de ángeles se halla allí. Sin mencionar que un curioso trio de cazadoras de demonios viven allí, una hibrido de súcubo y humana y dos angeles (una caída por su lujuria, la otra es su hermana y la acompaño), pero esa también es otra historia.

Por otra corazonada (o es que el profesor le esta diciendo anda a bar que esta cerca del pueblito controlado por la mafia… no, el profesor diría cosas como "fuerza a Tiny y Dixie a hacer yuri… se que es incesto pero neh, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!") se dirigio a un bar cerca del acceso al pueblo de toda esta tierra, un lugar controlado por Gansters, aunque dicen que un joven avaricioso fue rey 1 año y medio allí, hasta que se aburrieron y pusieron a un clon patético de mafioso italiano. Entro a ese antro de mala muerte y lo que vio lo sorprendió demasiado. Allí estaba su amigo de la infancia, Conker, un chico con el que compartía un extraño "extra" en sus cuerpos: ambos tenían cola. Él una de Mono y el otro una cola de ardilla naranja con la parte de arriba color piel, que era de considerable tamaño, aunque tenían el poder de esconderla a voluntad. Como sea, las sorpresa de encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos en la infancia llego hasta el punto que se dio cuenta de que se dio cuenta de un detalle, tenía una botella de Vodka al lado (en todo este tiempo que paso la había pedido para ver si así se emborrachaba) lo que le decía que su buen amigo era un borrachín (bueno, el bebía, pero no mucho… bueno, si se embriago una vez en una fiesta y termino en el techo de la casa de un perro durmiendo como Snoopy, cosa que hasta el día de hoy no se explica, y las chicas amanecieron en lugares distintos, como Dixie en la fuente del parque de cabeza y Tiny en el lugar donde siempre cae cuando choca en la pared. Todos en el pueblo acordaron jamás volver a mencionar esa loca noche), pero no uno cualquiera, porque se veía visiblemente decaído: era un borracho depresivo. Debía hablar con el de manera calmada, así que dirigiéndose al barman le pidió una cerveza solo para poder estar allí.  
-¿Estas seguro que eres mayor de edad?- pregunto el hombre de bigote  
-Sí, si quiere muestro mi identificación por si no me cree- respondió el castaño  
-Nah, usted parece honesto… ¿No eres de por acá, cierto?-  
-No, soy de Libe… digo, Atlanta "Sí le digo que me teletransporte de una Isla Liberiana hasta aca no me va a creer"-  
-Oh, vaya, ¿esta de visita o vive desde hace poco acá?-  
-No estoy turisteando- entonces le formulo una pregunta -¿Usted conoce al chico ese de cabello naranja?-  
-Sí- respondio el sujeto de cabellos blancos-Se llama Conker, viene seguido acá, olvidando las penas de su vida-  
-Vaya "Definitivo, debo hablar con el" Muchas Gracias, si me disculpa, iré a la mesa con el-  
-Esta bien- y el chico se alejo de la mesa  
-Oiga, ¿tiene pipeño?- pregunto alguien con acento chileno  
-¿Qué es eso?- respondió el barman

Mientras tanto Diddy fue a la mesa con el chico deprimido, el viste una sudadera Celeste, unos pantalones naranjas y unas Converse azules. Tiene los ojos azules, un tanto rojos por la ingesta de alcohol a la que estaba acostumbrado y el cabello colorín (o naranja si prefiere llamarle por su color).  
-Así que estas deprimido… Sabes, no me puedo enterar de las cosas y ayudarte si no me llamas, no soy un adivino jeje- dijo Diddy en su tono amigable de siempre con la jarra de cerveza en la mano  
-¿Diddy? ¿Eres tú, o es que me pase de tragos de nuevo y ahora lo que veo es un Diddy producto de mi imaginación?- respondio su amigo en tono de "debo dejar de beber  
-Hola chico ardilla, por supuesto que soy yo tonto, si fuera una ilusión no te haría esto- y le dio un suave golpe con la mano en la cien  
-Vale Vale, eso fue muy real, pero coño, ¿cómo diste conmigo? No hablamos hace años-  
-Solo digamos que tuve una corazonada… ¿y cuéntame que ha sido de tú vida?-  
-Bah, una porquería, llegue a ser rey de un pueblo cercano, pero me mandaron a la mierda y termine en la cárcel por cinco meses, en fin, me liberaron hace menos de un mes… oh, y me convertí en un vampiro y fui a una guerra-  
-Wow… vaya locura, y ¿como vas con Berri?- el pelirrojo entristecio un poco –"creo que meti la pata"-  
-Las cosas con ellas no van muy bien que digamos-  
-¿Se pelearon… o terminaron?... Yo te puedo echar una mano-  
-¿Sabes como revivir muertos? Porque eso me ayudaría bastante ¿sabes?- Entonces Diddy comprendió lo que le paso a la Castaña oscura que luego se volvió rubia por la voluntad de quien sabe (Dicen las malas lenguas que unos magos llamado Chris y Tim Stamper le aplicaron un "hechizo de loli a ecchi de un juego para otro", o que un sujeto llamado Chris Seavor le dio una poción que le restaba la inteligencia y la cambiaba por belleza, ninguna de las dos ha sido confirmada) estaba muerta  
-Bueno… al menos tienes a alguien que te vigila desde arriba- dijo el de piel morena  
-Claro, porque su cuerpo esta en el espacio-dijo Conker en tono irónico y Melancólico.  
-"Coño, creo que la estoy liando"- entonces Diddy pensó-Espera, ¿Cómo que en el espacio?-  
-Un Ganster la acribillo y un alíen la lanzo al espacio, luego le patee el culo, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de salvarla, no reaccione a tiempo… que imbécil- y se tiro a mesa de frustración-Soy un imbécil… no pude hacer nada para salvarla… me siento como una basura inmunda- dijo en un tono bastante deprimente –Además no tengo donde ir… Diddy… ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes por algún tiempo?- inquirió el ardilla tomando de la botella de alcohol el poco contenido que le quedaba. Diddy le iba a decir lo mismo, si el quería venirse con el a la Isla.  
-Por supuesto, vente con nosotros, es una Isla grande-  
-Bueno, de partida, ¿tienen un bar?-  
-Sí, Funky atiende uno por las noches-  
-Genial, ya me convenciste, déjame pagar mis tragos y largarme- y le entrego un fajo de billetes al cantinero  
-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?-  
-Un trabajito que le hice a Gregg después de salir de prisión-  
-Uhm… okey… "¿Quién demonios es Gregg?"-  
-y dime ¿Todo es tranquilo allá?-  
-Créeme, la paz y tranquilidad no es lo que encontraras allá-  
-Ah da igual, me gustan los ambientes caóticos, y dime ¿Qué has hecho en estos años?-  
-Ufff… por donde empiezo- Y Diddy comenzó a Relatarle su vida en esos 5 años en los que no se habían visto

-…Entonces con mi amigo Ness les dimos una paliza a todos y a Tabuu lo vencimos con la ayuda de Sonic, Mario, Luigi y Mister Game and Watch-  
-¿El que da la hora en la Tele?-  
-El mismo-  
-Wow-  
-Y ya llegamos a la Isla, Bienvenido al Paraiso Conker- entonces le presento la tan mencionada Isla DK, era un lugar enorme, adelante tenia un extenso bosque de palmeras con un Gigantesco Volcán de Frente, a la Izquierda de este hay una Majestuosa Montaña Blanca (el profesor decía que le recordaba a la Imponente Cordillera de los Andes de su Chile querido) con un enorme Risco entre ambas y se podía ver el Barril Cañón para fácilmente cruzarlo. A la derecha del Volcán, se hallaba la playa y se veía el sol comenzando a esconderse en el horizonte. De pronto, Coker vuelve a girar y ve que un cuerpo se le aproxima y choca contra el.  
-Auch, lo siento Señor-dijo ella encima de el algo atontada  
-Vaya Tiny, se nota que se te da bien el chocar con cosas jajajajaja- comenzó a burlarse su hermana  
-Cállate Dixie, solo cállate-  
-Oye… no es que me incomode tener mujeres encima ni nada de eso, ¿pero podrías levantarte de encima de mí por favor?, me estas aplastando-que quejo un tanto molesto  
-Ups, lo lamento Señor…- entonces ella se fijo en él -espera un minuto… ¿Conker?- el cual quedo anonadado, jamás había visto a esa chica tan guapa, que se parecía mucho a Tiny, de la cual tenia muy buenos recuerdos, pero esta era muchísimo más alta de lo que la chica que recordaba podía llegar a ser, pero tenían el mismo gorro, el mismo color de pelo, e incluso el mismo color de ojos. Entonces se volvió a sentir estúpido, esa chica era Tiny, se palmeo la cara mentalmente ¿Cómo no pudo notar algo taaaaaaaaaaaaan obvio?  
-Si, soy yo Tiny- el chico ardilla noto que esta Tiny era muy, muy, pero muy hermosa, tenia un busto y un trasero perfecto para el, al igual que un cuerpo escultural, tenia un físico perfecto… como Berri. –"Nota Mental: debo dejar de notar las cosas que se parecen a Berri"- Dixie, la eterna novia de su amigo, tampoco se quedaba atrás, a pesar que era bastante menuda, su cuerpo también tenia para exhibir, debía decirlo, Diddy tenia suerte –"Tiene suerte de tener a su novia viva… agh, coño, debería dejar a la memoria de Berri en paz"-  
-Vaya… Oye, y la chica linda y tierna que siempre estaba contigo, como era que se lammaba… ah sí, Berri… ¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto Dixie casi inocentemente, el peli naranjo sintió otra vez la depresión con la pregunta, y Diddy solo atino a tirarse el cuello de la polera porque sabia la verdad  
-Pues… verán, ella esta en un lindo viaje a las estrellas en un cajón sin oxigeno- respondió el. Dixie y Tiny entendieron que la habían liado  
-Uh… lo siento Conks, no lo sabia- se disculpo la chica de la boina rosa  
-No importa, no lo sabían-

De pronto algo cambio súbitamente, una sombra enorme se situó encima no solo de ellos, si no de todo el pueblo, a lo que muchos salieron a ver, icluyendo al mismísimo Donkey Kong. Solo alcanzaron ver la siguiente secuencia:  
1-una nave con la cara de King K. Rool  
2-Esa misma nave lanzado una red metálica en la que Tiny y Dixie quedan atrapadas  
3-La nave se da a la fuga con ellas atrapadas con Conker y Diddy corriendo atrás de ella.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: a las chicas las estaban secuestrando.  
-¡Oigan, ayúdennos por favor, no queremos ser las prisioneras de unos reptiles!- exclamaron las chicas desesperadas  
-¡Chicas resistan!- les grito Diddy intentando con su grandes saltos llegar a la red, fracasando en sus intentos, y se estaban acercando a la playa, se las iban a llevar. La nave estaba tomando cada vez más altura.

Casi al borde del mar, Conker siente sonar una ampolleta prenderse, entonces tuvo un flashback

_"-Mira idiota, cuando sientas el sonido de una ampolleta significa que estas en un panel Sensitivo al Contexto. Cuando esto ocurra debes apretar "B" a ver que pasa- le dijo el espantapájaros Birdy"_

Pero recordó que esto era una historia escrita… digo la vida real, no un videojuego, entonces el mismo espantapájaros le dijo:

_-Mira, haz lo primero que se venga a la cabeza, vale, y tal parece que solo tienes una oportunidad-_

Entonces Conker pensó, necesitaba cortar metal, y necesitaba salvar a las dos, necesitaba un objeto duro, entonces recordó su potente motosierra, la saco, tomo impulso y cuando ya estaba a punto la nave de salir de la mira lanzo su poderosa arma de manera lateral a la red, ante la incredulidad de Diddy. Para su sorpresa mayúscula, el tiro dio en la red, pero no en el blanco. La motosierra cortó el espacio que ocupaba Tiny, la cual cayó rápidamente en picada por la fuerza de gravedad hacia el mar, y para su mala suerte iba de cabeza, por lo cual su Haircopter no la iba a ayudar.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba la chica horrorizada ¡Se iba a matar por la caída! -¡AYUDA, NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN!- Conker haciendo uso de una velocidad desconocida para el, corrió y se lanzo a tomar a la chica, a la cual alcanzo de los pies primero y luego de la cabeza para luego de una larga parábola, caer al mar. Estaban a salvo, pero Dixie no pudo salir, ya que en cuanto el pedazo de la gruesa red cayo, esta de alguna manera se regenero. Pudiendo sacar solo un brazo hacia fuera  
-¡DIDDYYYYYYYYYY!- gritaba desesperadamente la chica, casi al punto de llorar  
-¡DIXIEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba angustiado el Cataño con su mano al aire… por primera vez secuestraban a su chica –No… no…- y cayo de rodillas al piso, todo sucedió tan rápido, era demasiada la información para procesarla en segundos. Puso sus manos en el suelo y se puso a golpear la arena fuertemente con sus puños, mientras se le escapaban amargas lágrimas, no podía creer su situación actual. Termino cuando sintió un ardor en los nudillos, estaban algo ensangrentados por las heridas que se había producido, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Entonces recordó también que Conker se lanzo a rescatar a la hermana de su novia, y vio el momento cuando ambos llegaron a la orilla, ambos arrastrados agitados y tosiendo el agua salada del mar.  
-Gra-Gracias- hizo una pausa para toser fuertemente –Conker, me salvaste la vida- dijo en agradecimiento la chica antes de quedar sin energías y quedar inconsciente  
-Fue un placer- tosió y miro a Diddy –wow, no sabia lo sacrificado que era ser héroe- y concluyo para también quedar Knock Out por la falta de energía. Comenzó a oscurecerse, pero para el iba a ser el comienzo de una larga noche. Mañana ya iba a ser el comienzo de otra aventura.

Ya no iba a estar aburrido.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta larga intro (la más larga que he hecho XD)  
Cualquier comentario sera agradecido :D  
Nos vemos al siguente capitulo :D**


End file.
